1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory with high integration, and more particularly to a source--side injection of hot electron type FLASH EEPROM in which writing can be performed at a single supply voltage of 5 V or less.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been provided a FLASH EEPROM in which writing is performed by channel hot electron injection from the drain side of a single transistor. Consequently, a writing current of about 1 mA is needed. In addition, a writing efficiency is low so that it is necessary to apply a high voltage more than 5 V to a drain. Accordingly, it is difficult to generate an on-chip high voltage. Therefore, there is needed an extra external supply higher voltage except a normal 5 V supply voltage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-volatile memory in which the writing efficiency is enhanced so that the writing can be performed at a single supply voltage of 5 V or less and at a speed of 1 .mu.s or less, a single power source is quite enough. Or, the present invention cell makes it possible to realize the shrinkable small area. Referring to the prior art, a memory cell has a programming current of 1 mA. Referring to the present invention, the memory cell has a programming current of 10 .mu.A. Consequently, an on-chip high voltage generation circuit can easily be designed.